There Are The Smart Ones And The Not So Smart Ones
by Kenny-chan Can't Spelll
Summary: A Dobe   A Teme   A Dog   An Annoying Girl   Lazy Couch Potato   about 5 other 12 Year old Ninjas   Well, Lets just Say Your Luck Your not Iruka. Sasunaru? Rating May go up. Cute, Fluffy.
1. Nubb Fingers

**Authors Note: Eh! I'm so happy I finally get to do one of these! Ok so this story I think (Sasuke: You can think wow! Kenny-chan: Shut up Sasuke!) Is going to be light an cute, I may change it but for now don't expect anything Serious because this will be my first story it's probably terrible so if your expecting stories as good as FlashForward's I think you should click the back button and visit there page. This takes place in the Ninja world when all my favorite nins were just little! Kawaii! **

**Disclaimer: I told Kishimoto that he hit is head and made him believe he did not actually create Naruto, I did. He actually believed me until he realized I'm to stupid to come up with something as amazing as Naruto. So close but yet so far. †^†**

**So yeah, Enjoy freaks **

**P.s. Faces = Page break**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke!"<p>

"Sasuke!"

"Saaasuuukee!"

"Saaaaassuuuuuuu-"

"SHUT UP DOBE!" Screamed an angry Uchiha to his small classmate.

"Ah ha I win!" The little blond smiled.

"Kiba, he yelled at me before Iruka-sensei did when I said his name like that! He has an even worst temper then our insane teach ne?"

He shouted to his friend who was perched on the desk behind the angry raven. Said raven gave a wicked glare in return to this public display of his temper.

"Naruto… you are so trouble-some sometimes." Sighed Shikamaru, the laziest kid around.

"Sometimes! This kid is insane!" The dog like boy hollered, jumping off his desk to hi-five the blue eyed Naruto.

A white toothy grin so wide split across his face as he continued to chat with Kiba.

"How annoying." Sasuke muttered under his breath as Iruka FINALLY started class.

** • •**

** ˆ**

"Ok class, rabbit" Iruka-sensei directed his class making the rabbit hand sign. "Ox" the class followed their teacher's orders and tried copying his hands. This was a very difficult class for one particular person. And everyone knew who this person was. It was the same short bright eyed who seemed to always have problems with this kind of stuff.

_My fingers just won't go right! *Gwaaa! * _Any other kid would quit if they ever had this much trouble with making a simple hand sigh but Naruto Uzumaki is no normal kid.

"Dog" Iruka-sensei said. Naruto took a deep breath cracked his knuckles like this was a big deal and sucked in as much oxygen as he could.

His fingers were fast, his fingers were powerful, and his fingers were totally in the wrong places.

The blond sighed releasing his hands from the tightly woven finger-ball and leaned to the pink haired girl next to him.

"Sakura-chan… please help meeeee." He wined holding out his little nubbly fingers.

"Baka. I'm busy." She snarled. Naruto sighed then looked to his left. There he was, Sasuke-teme. _I wonder if he is still mad…_ eh he'll get over it.

"Oí, Sasuke-teme… Umm, not that I need it or anything it's just I kinda-" The blond stopped midway once he realized the death glare the famous Uchiha was giving him.

"Fine! Never mind teme!" Naruto shouted at the dark raven.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Their teacher asked more _like scolded_.

"N-no, everything's fine." The short blond said pouting at his fingers.

_Teme._

* * *

><p><strong>AH! IT'S DONE! well the first chapter anyway, Ik ITS SOOOO SHORT but fear not my good man, they will be super long once I figure this whole Fan fiction thing out. Please, help me guys just tell me if its good cuz it's my first and everything OLT … also the rating may be low now but if I get convinced I will SO raise it all the way to M if u insist ah ah ≧∇≦ <strong>

**I will be posting the next chapter soon oh yeah and should this be a romance or just like a cute humor? Tried my best with the whole spelling thing. I hope I did not make you guys reread or anything. Thnx love you guys! Well, if you read this that is… **˚¬˚

Kenny-chan


	2. Fingerman

**Authors Note: Woo! New chapter so soon? I'm a little confused if I should make this story from Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura Shikamaru and Iruka's POV or I should just make it Sasuke and Naruto's. Please tell me! **

**Disclaimer: I told Kishimoto he was getting arthritis and he should hand the Naruto owning to me. He agreed but once he saw how terrible I am at drawing he grabbed the ownership back. That's why there are mistakes on Naruto's cheeks. The lines aren't meant to be there. =ˆwˆ=**

**So ya, Read all about it ohhhhhhh o oo ooo**

* * *

><p>"Rabbit" Iruka-sensei instructed to the small ninja class. Sasuke made the sign in a matter of seconds while most of the class was still struggling. This is one of those classes Sasuke Uchiha was particularly good at. Then again he was pretty much amazing at every class, with the exception of the fighting with not against nature unit they had to do, <em>those horses and they gross faces always charging at me. <em>Sasuke scowled at the memory.

"Dog" Sasuke quickly shook his head and focused on his dog sign. _Ring finger_ _here-_ Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by an annoying blood who seemed to be aggravating one of his many followers… _Umm what was her name again? I know Naruto likes her who was she again?_ The Uchiha racked his brain for the name of this girl but he gave up. There was no way he would remember this girl was just so _not worthy of recognition. _He finally convinced himself there was nothing wrong with his memory it was just the pink harried girl's fault. He nodded happily to himself as he listened in on the conversation between the two ninjas next to him.

"Sakura-chan… please help meeeee" Naruto's shill voice begged.

"Baka. I'm busy." She snarled like a beast then continued practicing the dog sign pathetically.

Sasuke sighed at how stupid his classmates could be he was way above them. Especially Naruto. Whom he just realized was staring at him. His eyes like puddles that were so deep Sasuke felt he could see into the short boy's soul. He felt the need to rub his supposed striking black eyes at that moment.

"Oí, Sasuke-teme… Umm, not that I need it or anything it's just I kinda-" The blond said clearly not wanting to talk with the Uchiha. _If you don't want to talk to me then leave me alone. _Sasuke's thoughts showed threw his eyes, the one thing he could not always control about his expressions. This normally is not a problem because his thoughts were normally… unwelcoming, so there was no harm if they were displayed because the person he would be directing his negative thoughts to would leave him alone. More emo time for little Sasuke-kun.

Naruto seemed to pick up on the Raven's thoughts and he nearly flinched away from the cold glare. His eyes dropped and his plastered smile cracked and broke into a sad broken frown. The Uchiha's heart plummeted when he saw the uncharacteristic saddens looming in the blond.

"Fine! Never mind teme!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"Is there a problem Naruto?" Iruka said aggravated.

"N-no, everything's fine." Said blond sadly to his tiny fingers

_Dobe._

**Hey it's short I know I will make them longer I promiss, but more words more spelling errors ****π–π. Hope it wasn't too bad I'm gonna put a pole or something on my account so I know if I should if I should make this story have a ton of POVs or just 2. Thanks for reading ill be making a ton of new stories so PLZ READ THEM!1! Chapter 3 is soon friends… verrry soon –w –**

Kenny-chan


End file.
